


Change My Memories

by kosherrainbow



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Earth Departure, Extra Power, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mild canon divergence, Post-Canon, Team Powers, Time Jump, non-consensual memory alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosherrainbow/pseuds/kosherrainbow
Summary: "I can erase your mind if you regret what you know now.""What? You can do that?!""No, but that would be pretty cool."What if Michael, with a little help from Isobel, could erase or rather bury memories and suggest new ones?When leaving Earth is the best way to save Max, Michael decides  to use this power to give Alex Manes and all of Roswell a fresh alien-free start. Problem is, his plan never included coming back or the lost things that would be found.





	Change My Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly: I don't own Roswell, New Mexico or any relate characters, 'Here With Me' by Dido which inspired the title (I don't own much of anything to be honest) this is all for fun.
> 
> I'm also not super in love with the title of this story, but it works for the most part.
> 
> I would say this has a slight degree of Non-Consensual in that sci-fy/fantasy problem area that no one gave them permission to use this power.
> 
> This does take quite a bit from canon with one major what-if; I reserve the right to tweak some details

The sound of the locks slipping into their insecure position is hidden under the crack of lightening echoing through the night. With the roll of thunder, he slowly pushes the front door open. With a deep breath he takes a look back and to feel her power shift through their connection and join him as he slips into the cabin. He ignores the rattle of nerves, and silences the voice that makes a feeble effort to talk him out of this plan.  Because their plan had come together with a necessary, time sensitive pace and this was the last phase before it all came together. He couldn’t put this off any longer.

He’s nearly at the door when the figure appears out through the doorway, but his panic subsides as he sees the tail wagging. Kneeling to greet the beagle before she can bark her happiness into the night, he whispers lightly into her ear,

“Some guard dog you are.” She seems to take this as a compliment, “But you’ll take care of him, right, girl?”

She yawns, trots back, hops on the bed, and waits looking to the door expectantly. When he doesn’t follow, she seems to give up and falls back into her sleeping position.

As much as he wants to pause a moment to watch the sight before him, he knows there’s not much time. He is also well aware that if he doesn’t do this now, he never will and that is not an option.

* * *

 

_The feeling of warmth registers in Alex’s mind before he blinks awake to see sunshine streaming through the window. He smiles as he recognizes where he is; this bed, this room, this view past the sunshine he only gets to see when he has one of these dreams. They’re so vivid he forgets he’s asleep, and when he does wake up, he remembers all the little details. There had been a brief moment when he thought they were Michael’s doing, but he knew better, Isobel was the one who could hang out in people’s mind. He instinctively looks to the other side of the bed where he usually finds the curly topped mechanic but its empty this time._

_A frown threatens to appear until the sound of music begins to trickle in the room and he’s full of an eager energy that propels him to his prosthetic, clothes, and down the half. There is something different about this place from his last memory of it, but its been a while since the last of these dreams. And its hard to be worried when he stumbles across Michael sitting on the porch swing just outside the wide-open front door picking at the guitar._

_“You’re awake.” Michael comments, barely glancing his direction._

_“Hmm.” Alex makes his way to the empty space on the swing, “This is new; usually I find you next to me in bed.”_

_The guitar is set aside and two automatically adjust to a position where Alex is resting against Michael, the alien’s arm draped around the airman’s shoulders._

_“It was too tempting to stay.”_

_“Not so tempting apparently…” Alex joked, “But I like this, too..”_

_They sit in silence for a few moments enjoying the closeness until Michael gets a little restless. “Alex…I….”_

_He senses the struggle and the thought he could ease it came quickly, “Geurin, you don’t have to.”_

_“But I do, Alex.” Michael pushes him upright. “I wanted to give you, one last, I dunno, gift…but this just feels like the worst kind of lie, especially with everything that's about to happen._

_As the words sink in Alex’s begins to feel a shift, and an unease grows in his stomach. This dream feel more real by the second, and there is a little part of that want to try to wake up. But the other man seems to focused on what he wants to say to notice the process happening in Alex’s mind._

_“I love you, Alex Manes, always have.” The mechanic is standing now. “Always will. And a part of me has always stuck around in the same place on the half chance we’d end up on the same page. But I have to go now, I don’t have a choice…”_

_“There’s always a choice, Michael.”_

_The curls nod before the would be cowboys stares at the ground for a long moment before his eyes rise to lock on Alex’s eyes, and there’s a pool threatening to spill over, “Yeah. But there can’t be choice, not this time. You can’t be something I can choose anymore…because I would want to choose you every time, but they need me more right now.”_

_Alex follows Michael back inside, ready to argue but he’s cut off by the sight of the bag Michael is slinging over his shoulder and a box floating off the coffee table. And Alex now knows what had felt off, the box has pictures of their dream life this place was once covered in. Moments from years of these dreams stacked neatly, and ready to be tossed out._

_There a pause in Michael’s increasing energy as he reaches out to hold Alex’s neck, thumb brushing against the cheek, its clear he wants to say more but chooses to pull the other man until their lips crash desperately._

_Then with a magic that is only found in dreams, Alex is standing alone, the feeling of the kiss disappearing with the sound of the locks clicking the door secure._

* * *

 

“Of course, the three of you and your weird dreams can come here, I’ll make sure the back room will be for just us.” Maria lightly laughs into her phone.

“You’re my hero, Maria.” Liz’s voice sounds more relaxed on the other end of the phone as they end the conversation then it has in the couple of months since Max Evans mysteriously took off out of Roswell.  She's a little surprised Liz is allowing Rosa to come, and even more surprised to hear Alex is willing to come to the Wild Pony, much less hang out with her, but she doesn't want to question it. Slipping her phone into the pocket of her denim vest, she comes around to the front of the bar where the early business has already began to trickle in.

“DeLuca.”

The sound of her name in a familiar voice pulls her thoughts away from thoughts of meeting her friends, and her stomach knots. She sighs as she approaches Michael Guerin sitting at the edge of the bar top away from his once regular nightly post. As least he has the decency to look nervous, tired and like he knows he shouldn’t be in her bar.

“Guerin.” She greets him leaning on the bar just enough to look him in the eyes,  “Did you hit your head? I don’t recall…”

“Maria.”

She’s not sure if it’s the sound of her name or the sudden hold his hand has on hers that stops her mid-sentences. He looks like he wants to say something, but his expression changes and his brows knit deeply together. As much as she doesn’t care to admit, but she’s known him long enough to know this face makes her worried for him. 

His grip tightens and the voice that has guided her for years tell her she's right to be concerned.Before she can hear anymore, he lets go like she’s burned him and his eyes are now wildly searching hers. She’s just about to ask, when Liz appears in the background by the front door, waving enthusiastically.

“Okay Geurin, give me ten minutes to take care of them. And then we can talk. Briefly.”  She sets about gathering three shots of tequila and a soda before taking them to the back room.

“Here we go.” She set tray and drinks between Liz, Alex, and Rosa, who Maria is a little surprised to see in public since her reappearance without any concern or disquise. “I’ll be right back…”

She starts to walk back to the main bar, before she pauses and turns back, “Look, I know things are weird with all of us now, but Guerin looks like he could use some friends right now."

Confusion flashes across the trio of faces, “Who?”  Its Alex who speaks up.

She scoffs, “Alex, I know you were mad about Michael and I, but I told you its over…”  
  
“Maria, Maria,” The decorated vet interrupts her, “I don’t know what your talking about. Geurin? Michael? I don’t who you’re talking about.”

She watches as he shares a look with Liz, then Rosa who both shake their head in a shared confusion.

“This isn’t funny. Michael. Guerin. Scruffy, drunk, mechanic…museum guy. The third wheel of the Evans twins. I know he’s not your favorite, but Liz he’s just as upset about Max’s trip as you are and maybe we should…”

Liz had now gotten up and approached her, “Are you sure you’re okay? I really have no clue who you are talking about, and Max Evans? Maria? Max Evans died 10 years ago, remember?”

 Maria is clueless now, and there is only one person who can explain this, she mumbles an apology, assuring them she’s fine as she backs out of the room. Her eyes go to the bar stool Guerin had occupied earlier but its empty. Her eyes search the room until she sees the retreating form out the front door. Pushing through her patrons until she’s out side. He’s nowhere to be found but a familiar truck sits in the corner of the lot. She runs over to find it empty save for a cowboy hat sitting in the driver's seat.

The cowboy hat is easy enough to retrieve and she spot the white flash of a napkin tucked inside. The scribble of writing in what she knows is Michael's hand takes her off guard,

_DeLuca-_

_Let them live in this new world._  
_Everything is okay._  
_I promise.  
_ _I’m sorry you have to be the memory keeper._ _I tried._

_I’m sorry. For everything._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to be honest, I thought I left fanfiction writing behind, and was strictly a reader. But then I watched RNM and I saw Malex and this story and a couple of others haven't left my brain until I wrote them out. So I hope you enjoy. Its been a while since I've posted any writing, so I feel a little rusty and therefore any constructive feedback is very welcomed.
> 
> Up Next: we skip a head a few years. And we find out a little more of the concocted story Michael and Isobel left behind.
> 
> Also the story will cover this but to head off any confusion: Maria is wearing her necklace, which has the powder/flower thing in it, so Michael can't use his power on her. I know in canon Isobel is still able to see in, but does have a nosebleed/bad reaction; and Michael is alone at the bar, has just used his power to a tiring level, and its not his strongest power, so by my logic he wouldn't be likely to use the power on her.


End file.
